Shattered Hearts
by Lady Maggie
Summary: The sequel to "Cyrstal Tears." What will Matt decide? Will he doom both himself and Mimi to a life of misery and heartbreak, or risk the lives of his fellow Digidestined? Will he be able to live with the consequences of his decision? Read to find out!


Authors Note: The long awaited (well for some of you anyway…) sequel to Crystal Tears, is finally finished. This starts right after Crystal tears so if you haven't read that you should, or you're going to really confused. I will say this now (not that anyone's reading it) that I will NOT write a sequel to this. This is it, as in the end! Enjoy!

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this fic to my new friend Ivory, whose ideas are truly wonderful. She suggested the symbolism for Mimi's crystal tear necklace. Thank you so much, Ivory! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (That'll happen after world domination.)

****

~*Shattered Hearts*~

~ Matt's point of view ~

"Mimi Wait!" I called, bidding for Mimi to stop her heart wrenching retreat.

Mimi turned, hope blazing in her eyes. I ran to her, enveloping her in my strong welcoming arms.

"Matt please don't let go," she cried, her crystal tears dampening my shirt.

"Mimi, I want to tell you why. I want to tell you more then anything, but if I do I'll destroy everyone's lives, I'll destroy your life," I tried to explain, tried to make her see how much I stilled loved her without saying it.

"My life means nothing without you Matt. It may be selfish of me, but I don't care, I just want to be with you. I'll do anything, just please don't leave me again," Mimi begged holding me tighter to her trembling body.

What am I going to do? Well I can not tell Mimi about Piedmon, dooming not only me to a life of misery and heartbreak, but her as well, or I can tell her, and send us all back to the digiworld were we can wait for Piedmon to come and slaughter us. What a choice! Although I may be over reacting, which I seriously doubt, I am still going to have to choose.

"Would you go back to the digiworld? Would you be willing to send everyone else back? Would you risk death just to be with me?" I asked holding my tears back.

"That and more. I'd give the world just to be with you, Matt," Mimi assured looking at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"You may be," I swallowed hard, trying to gather my thoughts, so I could tell her. "I made a deal with Piedmon. He'd get the digiworld and we'd get to go home, if I broke up with you."

"Oh Matt…" Mimi seemed to stiffen in my arms for second, "I'm so glad you told me."

Before I could say anything my world began to spin around me. And not in a pleasant, in love kind of way, either. It was like being sent through a dryer on high, only I was standing still. As the shards of what was earth fell away, pieces of the digiworld replaced them. I hit the ground hard, with Mimi still clutching onto me. I could hear the others screaming around me, I could hear the sickening thuds as they hit the merciless ground, and it was if I could hear their tears falling to the ground as they realized just where they were.

"I knew you were too weak!" Piedmon's chilling shriek echoed behind me, filling my mind, "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep our deal!"

"What deal?" I could see Tai's eyes flare with anger as he turned to me.

"To get us home," my voice was shaking, just as much as my hands were, "Gabumon?"

"I'm ready Matt," Gabumon, my best friend assured stepping in front of Mimi and me, ready to digivolve, "Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!"

"You think your pathetic digimon will stop me!?!" Piedmon screeched.

"Augumon, warp digivolve!" Tai spat, then turned to me, "I want to know exactly what kind of deal you made with Piedmon, Matt, and I want to know now!"

"Augumon digivolve to Wargraymon!"

I sighed heavily, muttering the most obscure profanities under my breath that I could remember, "We got to go back to the real world because I broke up with Mimi," I explained again as the other digidestined commanded their digimon to digivolve to their highest forms of evolution.

"You what!?! Why didn't you ask us first, Matt!" Tai burst out, his fists balling up in anger, "That is a team decision!"

"Oh sure, Tai! What was I supposed to do, huh? Say to Piedmon, "Well Piedmon can you give me a few minutes so I can consult the rest of my team?" Can you really look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't make the same decision? That you would condemn everyone to die here in the digiworld? That you would strip Kari and TK of their futures? That you would deprive your friends of their families?" I spat, my fists also raising in balled fists as my rage welled within me.

All the anger and hatred that seemed to be set in Tai's eyes, only seconds ago, vanished into understanding, "I'm sorry Matt, your right. I would have made the exact same decision."

"I forgive you," I smiled my best cocky smile at him, "now I think we should focus on the battle at hand."

Tai's eyes widened in a moment of realization, "Yeah!" he agreed.

~ Mimi's point of view ~

"Go Lillymon!" I shouted, a tiny smile creeping across my lips as I watched our digimon start to over power Piedmon, "I know you can do it!"

Lillymon gave me that reassuring smile of hers, then turned to Piedmon, "Flower cannon!"

The blast hit Piedmon dead center, and I watched him reel backwards in pain. Sadly the sight made my heart scream for joy. I never thought that I would enjoy watching something or even something being hurt, being killed. The fact that I prayed for the death of another scarred me more then my darkest nightmares. 

"Trump sword!" Piedmon attacked Lillymon after recovering. Lillymon's body stiffened then went limp as she began her unconscious decent to the ground below her.

"Lillymon!" I cried, new tears springing to my eyes, as I rushed to the spot where she would fall.

She had to be all right, she just had to. Lillymon wouldn't give up that easily, would she? No! Of course she wouldn't, I wouldn't let her! 

"Garudamon!" Sora urged, pointing at Lillymon.

Wordlessly Garudamon responded swooping low and fast to catch Lillymon before her bone shattering impact. I felt a wave of relief roll over my body and I turned to where Sora was standing, "Thank you, Sora!" 

Sora smiled at me, "It's what friends do, Mimi." 

Sora had such a forgiving soul and loving heart and I truly admired her for that. She would do anything for her friends, even if it meant sacrificing herself. Sora definitely deserved the crest of love. 

Garudamon gently set Lillymon beside me then flew up to join the others in battle.

"Lillymon?" I whispered, my tears now falling, "Lillymon please wake up!"

"Mimi, is she okay?" Matt asked rushing over to Lillymon and myself.

"I think she's waking up Matt!" I cried, overjoyed as Lillymon began to stir.

She slowly opened her green eyes, and I helped her sit up.

"Mimi? Did I get him?" Lillymon questioned rubbing her head.

"You did great, Lillymon," I smiled taking her hand.

Lillymon's eyes widened as the sounds of battle rang in the background.

"Clown Trick!"

"Terror force!"

"Ice wolf Claw!"

"Trump sword!"

"Wing blade!"

"Hand of fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Mimi! I have to help the others! I can't let them fight him alone!" Lillymon exclaimed, getting to hurt feet as her face twisted with pain.

"Lillymon, please you're too hurt to fight. Please I don't want you to die, I don't want anyone to die!"

"Mimi I have to, please let me protect the others, let me protect you," Lillymon begged as she began to flap her wings.

I swallowed hard, wiping away my tears then making the best effort I could to hold back the tears I desperately wanted to cry. My Lillymon, she was so strong, how could I ever repay her for risking her life for me? How could I ever truly show my gratitude to its full extent? No one could ever know proud I was of her, how much I appreciated her. 

"It will be okay Mimi, Lillymon is strong," Matt assured, wrapping his strong arms around me.

It felt so good to be back in Matt's arms, I never wanted to leave them. His arms were where I belonged, were where all the problems of the world dripped away, where an eternal love presided, where I could truly feel safe and secure.

"I hope you're right," I prayed, sinking deeper into his embrace before joining the others.

"Come on, come on! We're so close Wargraymon, keep going!" Tai shouted, Wargraymon, Metalgarurumon, and Lillymon were the only digimon still able to fight.

Surprisingly, though, they were winning, we were winning! I can't believe it! We could actually beat Piedmon this time! Out of all the battles I've fought, this would be the battle that would stand crystal clear in my memory. This would be the battle that I would remember for the rest of my life, that I would recall whenever I thought of the digiworld, this would be the battle that I would tell my children about.

"Attack him Metalgarurumon, destroy Piedmon!" Matt screamed at my side, his voice raw and hoarse from all the yelling that he had done earlier.

The tone of Matt's voice sent shivers down my spine. He voice was lined with hatred, and his eyes burned with a longing of vengeance. I didn't blame him though, I despised Piedmon just had much as he did. I hated Piedmon for taking Matt from me for that short, unbearable time. I wished for Piedmon's death more then anything I've ever wished for in my whole life, I wanted to fight! I wanted to rip Piedmon's heart from his chest then shove it down his throat, so he could feel only a fraction of what he put me through.

"Kill him Lillymon!" I screeched beside a startled Matt, my emotions taking control like they most often did.

"Hit him all at once guys!" Tai ordered seeing the opportunity for Piedmon's defeat and without hestating, taking it.

"Flower cannon!"

"Ice wolf claw!"

"Terror force!"

"NOOO!" Piedmon screamed in pain, dropping to his knees as he withered in agony, "This is all your fault! You will suffer for eternity, I swear it!" He raged, pointing to Matt.

I could clearly see the hatred written on Piedmon's face for Matt, his eyes seemed to burn with it. My friends and I would see that face every time we closed our eyes, every time we dared to sleep, every time we attempted to dream.

"Trump sword!" Piedmon shouted one last time, before disintegrating with a chilling laugh.

I could see his blast speeding forth making it's way to its intended destination, me! My mind screamed for my body to move, to escape, but I was frozen. I couldn't move a muscle, I couldn't even blink, my eyes were too wide with fear. Seconds that seemed like eternity raced by and I caught Matt's eyes in a desperate plea for help but he was too far away.

His eyes, Matt's beautiful cerulean eyes. That was the first thing I noticed about him, the first thing that I fell in love with, was his sparking blue eyes. They held so much pain and at the same time they held a world of hope. The only way I could ever read Matt's true emotions was to look into his stormy sea blue eyes. He could control everything but his eyes. Right now I saw fear in his eyes, fear of loss, fear of the inevitable. 

"MIMI!" I heard him cry as I was hit.

The pain was unbearable! It was unimaginable. Searing waves of agony racked through my body as I hit the ground. I shut my eyes in horror after watching my own blood start the trickle down my body, soaking my clothes.

"Mimi!" The others called running over.

Focus on their voices Mimi! You have to fight, it can't end like this! It just can't!

"Mimi!?! Mimi!?!" Matt cried, I could hear the panic in his voice. 

He had the most wonderful voice, like an angel. Focus Mimi, I begged my mind as it began to go numb. I could fell Matt envelope me with his arms. I loved those arms. He rested my head on his chest and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Mimi, please don't die. I love you, I need you," I knew Matt's voice was louder but all I could hear was a whisper. I could hear the others crying behind him as well. I couldn't tell who was who but I knew they were crying. 

"Matt? Matt please don't leave me," I croaked as my own blood began to seep into my mouth and tears ran down my face, "Don't ever leave me."

"Never Mimi, I'll never leave you again, I promise," Matt swore, his tears dampening my hair as he rocked me back and forth, "I love you Mimi, I love you."

Darkness was creeping up behind me, slowing my heart, and separating my body from soul. It took everything I had just to open my eyes to look at him, but it was worth it, "I love you Matt." 

I couldn't stay awake any longer. I was so tired, so cold. I closed my eyes, praying that one day Matt could forgive me for letting go. 

~ TK's point of view ~

It's absolutely heart wrenching to stand by powerlessly and watch you best friend die. It's even more devastating to watch the love, the light of your brother's life being ripped away from him. Matt will never be the same again, even if he lives for the next one hundred million years. He loved Mimi way too much to ever let go of her, and as I watched Mimi die I also saw my brother die.

I'm not sure if I'll ever get over Mimi's death, I'm not even sure I want to, but I do know Matt will never recover. I knew he would never truly live again, I knew I would never see him smile, never see that beaming hope in his eyes, never hear his warming laugh. I knew I would never see the real Matt, the Matt that I loved, again. 

"Mimi, please wake up. Open your eyes, please," Matt begged, his eyes were red and puffy from crying so long.

He was sitting on the ground, with Mimi's lifeless body encased in his arms, rocking her back and forth. For hours he did that. He was still begging her to wake up, still kissing her, still running his hands over her hair, still crying.

Matt was oblivious to Gennai's visit an hour ago. Gennai had revealed to us the way home, one that was the cause of so much of our pain, one that was tainted with Mimi's blood. We waited for Matt to calm down, to accept that Mimi was gone, but he just wouldn't.

"Matt, it's time to go," I said resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"No! Mimi's not ready yet. She just need's to wake up. She just needs to… she just has to wake up," Matt cried, clutching Mimi tighter.

"Matt, Mimi… Mimi's gone. You have to let go," I choked, cursing everything I ever believed in for Mimi's death.

"No, TK! She's not dead! She can't die, she can't. I love her… I love her too much for her to die!" as Matt looked at me with dying hope, new tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Matt…" I had no idea what so say.

How could I tell Matt that his very reason for living was gone?

"Matt get a hold of yourself!" Tai screamed from behind me, "Mimi is gone! She's dead, okay!?!" 

Anger flashed across Matt's face as he set Mimi down and stood up, "Shut up, Tai! You're lying! Mimi isn't dead!"

"Yes she is Matt! Look at her, Mimi is gone and she isn't going to wake up! She's never going to wake up again!" Tai cried, tears of sorrow streaking his face.

I hated to see Matt go through that, but I was relieved I wasn't the one had to tell him. I turned away, covering my face with my hands. I knew what was going to happening next and I couldn't watch. I could hear the sickening thud of flesh hitting flesh though, so I turned around to see who struck first knowing very well who had.

Tai was lying on the ground wiping the blood from his lips, Sora and Kari on either side of him. Matt stood before Tai his fists still clutched with anger, blood dripping off his knuckles. Matt's whole body relaxed at once, over come by shear exhaustion, "She'll wake up, I know she will. She has to… she… Mimi is… she's gone," He surrendered to the fact that Mimi was dead and collapsed to the ground.

"Matt!" I cried rushing to his side.

"She's gone TK, she's really gone," Matt cried clutching into me now.

"I know Matt, I know," there was nothing I could say to ease his pain so I hugged my brother back.

"I want to go home, TK," Matt whispered after a few minutes.

"Okay, Matt," I did my best to crack a smile, but it didn't work. 

I slowly stood up with Matt. Before walking towards the portal to our world, Matt picked Mimi up in his arms to carry her through. As he lifted her up something fell from her neck. As the others walked through, following Matt, I went over to pick it up. It was the crystal tear necklace Matt had given Mimi. The only difference was the crystal tear was as shattered as Matt's heart, as Matt's world. I picked up the silver chain the lay on the ground, then the shards of crystal before taking my leave of the digitalworld one last time.

~The End~ 


End file.
